


The time we'll never talk about

by Trtrtrtr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trtrtrtr/pseuds/Trtrtrtr
Summary: I'm sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes I made in this fic.This's my first finished fic :( and it's inspired by a deleted scene between Steve and Natasha at the church, but it's not about Steve and Natasha.I believe there might be times when Steve and Natasha wanted to tell Tony about his parents but couldn't because it wasn't easy to say something like that, was it?Though I know Tony and Natasha won't get any chance to be together in the MCU, I still ship them :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes I made in this fic.  
> This's my first finished fic :( and it's inspired by a deleted scene between Steve and Natasha at the church, but it's not about Steve and Natasha.  
> I believe there might be times when Steve and Natasha wanted to tell Tony about his parents but couldn't because it wasn't easy to say something like that, was it?  
> Though I know Tony and Natasha won't get any chance to be together in the MCU, I still ship them :D

He finally found her, at a small hotel room in Russia. He had to admit, he hated the cold here. She’d been surprised first as she saw him standing outside the door but still decided to let him in.

“We need you back.” He told her as he took the cup of some kind of hot tea she handed him. God, did anyone ever remember that he hated being handed things? But he let that part skip because the heat radiating from the cup really did warm his hands.

“We?” She raised an eyebrow at him questionably.

“Yeah, we. Me and the rest of the team. We found some leads of Hydra’s remnant and decided to take a look at it. Turned out that a guy called Strucker who used to work for Hydra still believe in that sick organization. He experiments on children. We also found out that it’s related to Loki’s Sceptre. This thing tastes good by the way.” He guestured the cup toward her with his brightest smile.

She sighed then turned her head to glance at the window. It was snowing outside.

“I don’t know. You guys can do it without me, why bothering to go this far just to ask if I wanted to come back or not?”

He didn’t know how to answer that. He wondered whether his telling her he’d been worried for her since he’d heard Jarvis told him about her leaking out all of Shield’s database would work? But he bet it wouldn’t. So he placed the cup on the nearest cracky table he could reach and moved toward the window to stand beside her.

“You don’t have to hide, Natasha. Everyone’s worried about you. Clint was the one who told me to go find you. He said if I couldn’t bring you back, he’d done being an Avenger. Capsicle said if I refused to go, he would and I don’t have much faith in his ability to find a person, especially in this world, he’s a fossil after all, you know. And Bruce, even Bruce wanted you back due to your recruiting him back then, remember?”

He said without taking a break and if that still wasn’t enough to convince her, he guessed he might have to give Capsicle a call.

“Ok. But I still have things to do. I’ll back when I’m done with all of it.” It took her long enough to answer and somehow that made him feel like she didn’t wanna come back, at all. How much had the fall of Shield affected her, he wondered.

“And what is that?” He pushed. He afraid that if he agreed to her and let her stay behind, she’d disappear forever. It indeed took him a lot of efforts to find her and he wasn’t looking forward to doing it again this time.

“It’s private.” She crossed her arms.

“Then I’ll do it with you. I actually don’t have any other interesting things to do anyway.” He blurted out. “Did I say that it’s private? So no, you come back and I’ll follow later.” She hissed. He did successfully piss her off, he thought.

“I promise I’ll keep my mouth shut.” He reassured her by pretending to zip his mouth.

She shook her head in disagreement. He was being childish, he knew, but for a person like Natasha, that’d work.

So after an hour of protest and discussion, she finally gave up and allowed him to go with her. Though he was the one to drive, he honestly had no idea where were they going to. The road was rugged and he saw snow everywhere.

After another hour of gazing at the GPS and driving and another hour of walking, he was standing in front of two little gravestones. He rubbed and blew on his hands to keep them warm while looking at her with confusion.

“Where are we?” He asked. And suddenly he remembered what he’d promised her earlier about keeping his mouth shut, so he continued: “I know I’m not supposed to ask, but you’re not gonna murder me then cut my body into pieces then sell my viscera are you? Please don’t do it here, it’t cold.” He gave her his puppy-like eyes. Not many people could resist it, he thought proudly.

But who was he kidding? This was Natasha Romanoff, stupid cute things would never find a way to touch her soul. She ignored him and just stared at the gravestones. Then she kneeled down and started pulling up the weeds. She seemed… sad. He didn’t know why the idea of a sad Natasha Romanoff made him feel uncomfortable, unfamiliar, un…happy. So kneeled down with her he did.

“It’s my parent’s” She murmured. If he didn’t pay close attention to her, he’d miss this but fortunately, his eyes never left her so he heard all the words.

And it really took him by surprise. Her parents. The concept still sounded odd to him though he’d read about them in her file, the one she’d leaked out along whith Shield’s. He knew he should say something, must say something but couldn’t find the right words. All he could do was kept watching her pulling up the weeds.

“They died when I was just a little girl.. didn’t have much time with them.” She slightly touch the cold stones and put down the flowers they’d bought earlier after cleaning all the weeds. He’d asked her what the flowers for when she’d told him to stop to buy it from a small shop on the way here and she hadn’t answer. He knew now.

God, she was sad and he couldn’t figure out what to do so he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. Was that what normal people did when they comforting each other? He wondered would the move earn him a slap but luckily, she stayed still.

He stroked her hair. It wasn’t curly anymore. He prefered her old hair style to this. Grateful that she kept the color. Fiery red. He liked it. Maybe a little too much.

They stayed like that for what felt like five minutes then she pulled away. He sensed the awkwardness, too. Before she’d do or say anything else, he stood up and pulled her with him. Her eyes widen as he turned her toward the graves.

“This’s your daughter, Natalia Alianovna Romanova. She grew up beautiful, talented, wait, beautiful is an understatement, she’s gorgeous. Not just the outside, but the inside, too. She isn’t like any other woman because her job is saving this world and she’s doing it great. I know it’s a dangerous job, and as parents, you probably don’t want her to do that but I promise you that I, my team – her team will look after her…”

“I don’t need you or the team to look after me” She interrupted.

“Ah ah, I haven’t finished yet” He shook his head slightly “I’ll look after her, won’t let anything happen to her. Your daughter always thinks she’s not worthy but I bet it’s the contrary. Though I won’t get any chance to meet you guys, I still have to say thanks, for bring her to this life. You should be proud of her because if I were you, I would.”

Instead of saying anything, she turned around and looked at him. There was something in her eyes, like she had things she wanted to say, desperately wanted to say and he couldn’t figure out what it was.

“I’m so sorry, Tony” She suddently said.

He didn’t know what she was sorry for but he let it because Natasha was always hard to understand, wasn’t she?

“My parents died in a car accident, you know that right? I hadn’t said goodbye to them yet.” He hadn’t told anyone about his parents’s death, even Pepper. Couldn’t believe Natasha was the first one.

There was that look on her face again, this one was more desperate than the last.

“I’m so sorry, I… I’m sorry” She struggled.

“Nah, don’t be. Let’s go, I’m starving” He grabbed her hand.

She turned her head to observe the graves one more time before following him back to their car.

She was silent all the way back to the hotel and more than one time he caught her staring at him. And instead of asking what was going on, he smiled at her and everytime he did that, she’d say “Stupid” then looked away.

He sent the rest of the team a text as soon as they got on the plane two days later. It read: “I’m heading home. With her.”


End file.
